


I Heard the Rain, I Heard Your Heart

by vinrebelle



Series: [PODFIC] Oh Rise With Me Forever [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tatooine, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinrebelle/pseuds/vinrebelle
Summary: The pull’s stronger than it’s been in years. When she and Master Obi-Wan visited Tatooine on the Council’s orders, it would flicker up like this at times. But here, now, staring at the little shack that hides in an outcropping of rock—the Force fills her like a hunger, like the need for gentle hands over a wound, like she’s in a firefight and there’s a youngling to protect.Podfic of the fic by Brooke yet_intrepid





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yet_intrepid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Heard the Rain, I Heard your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880949) by [yet_intrepid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid). 



> For a prompt from theselfieofdoriangrey: "honestly anything with Ahsoka, I would love to see you write her." 
> 
> Title from "New Mexico's No Breeze" by Iron and Wine:
> 
> _God gave you bobwhites and the good kind of black night_  
>  When you left Santa Fe  
> New Mexico's no breeze and you were so nineteen,  
> You were blowing away. 
> 
> Length: 5:10

[MP3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yrcpb7v23cjxcpo/I_Heard_the_Rain.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last in the series for now – go hassle Brooke to write more.
> 
> I'm [on tumblr](http://www.youngscrappyandhot.tumblr.com) etc etc.


End file.
